<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling by OnYourRight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596655">Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnYourRight/pseuds/OnYourRight'>OnYourRight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnYourRight/pseuds/OnYourRight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently found this floating around on my Doc Manager and figured I may as well upload it seeing how hard General Blueberry worked on this and the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>"Hotshot lawyer Justin Ace is on a very important mission, a love mission. Cruz Ramirez and Jackson Storm are falling fast... for each other. Usually this wouldn't be too much of a problem, but with only a week left until the next race and tension and discomfort building up for both Cruz and Jackson, will Ace be able to give the two cars the final push they need?"</p><p>This story uses my old OC Justin Ace, which was temporarily brought back for the use in this story but will once again be put OOS after this is done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cruz Ramirez/Jackson Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He observed the flaxen vehicle whizzing past while his brown orbs twinkled in the dim stadium light. What was her name again? Cruz Ramirez, yes, he remembered. The 'rookie sensation', they called her. He had never seen her except on television, until now.</p><p>She was quite the racer, though he knew that he could probably beat her bumper any day. It was one reason Challengers were so well known, and he prided himself on his speed.</p><p>He wasn't vain, no. That was his archenemy's job. Jackson Storm had the ego, charm, and quiet confidence he would never have. But that was fine by him—he was here for a reason, and it wasn't to beat the cocky Next-Gen.</p><p>It was the last lap now, and Cruz was struggling to keep the lead. Storm was gritting his teeth, pewter irises glinting with fierce determination, a smirk on his lips as he stayed behind, tailgating Cruz. It was only when the finish line was a meter away that he streaked past, leaving a certain daffodil car behind. Interestingly, he saw guilt reflect in Storm's eyes, but it was gone in an instant.</p><p>Cruz Ramirez shot a glare at a smug Jackson Storm before, panting, driving up to Lightning McQueen. He watched her break down for a few moments before pulling her aside and turning around—he loved Cruz as if she was his daughter, but he wanted to avoid paparazzi questions.</p><p>"Hello," he said as smoothly as possible. Lightning seemed shocked for a second before regaining his posture.</p><p>After returning the greeting, Lightning briskly asked to leave. It was too early for that, though. He blocked Lightning several times before the veteran finally got the idea to introduce himself.</p><p>"I apologize," Lightning said with a tight smile, "I might've forgotten to introduce myself. I am Lightning McQueen, and this is Cruz Ramirez."</p><p>"I know," he said. "I've been watching you."</p><p>"Who are you, anyway?" asked Lightning with a slight frown.</p><p>"The name's Ace, Justin Ace."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"I really must have a word with you, Mr. McQueen," said Justin, trying to keep his professional air. Lightning McQueen gave him a skeptical look. He began motioning with his tire for Cruz to follow, but Justin stopped him.</p>
      <p>"Alone," he added, trying to sound polite. Justin knew the famous veteran racer adored Cruz like only a father could, and he respected that. He understood Lightning had no reason at all to trust him. Lightning seemed to hesitate before he reluctantly gave the vehicular equivalent of a nod. Justin hummed in satisfaction. Could this actually work out? He quickly turned around, and Lightning followed him.</p>
      <p>Lightning didn't know a thing about this strange Challenger who claimed he had important information to share, nor did he believe anything he said. Perhaps it was his overprotectiveness of Cruz getting to him, but based on the feeling he felt in his inner workings he was almost certain this little 'chat' he and this car were about to have was about the canary-yellow racer… wasn't going to be a good thing.</p>
      <p>He trailed Justin until they reached a quaint, yet fancy, café. Justin gave him a pleasant smile that Lightning immediately felt suspicious about. But he made himself comfortable on a velvet carpet as the other car ordered some hot gasoline and a few pastries from a passing waiter. Everything seemed too grand, too beautiful.</p>
      <p>Lightning's eyes narrowed. The rug he was on was a deep, royal-feeling burgundy color, embroidered with gold thread he instantly felt was real. The lights were large and round, not unlike those at a buffet restaurant, except for the fact that the border was pure silver, encrusted with precious gems. He suddenly realized he was at one of those places—somewhere fit only for the richest cars, somewhere only celebrities and royalty could go. A cup of gasoline would cost all too much. Two and a plate of pastries? Forget it.</p>
      <p>"Oh, don't worry," said Justin casually, noticing the entranced look in Lightning's ocean-blue orbs, "I'm paying. You'll find a life as an attorney and pseudo-private eye pays quite well." Lightning nearly leapt up to the ceiling. He snapped his attention back to the attorney in surprise.</p>
      <p>"Attorney?", Lightning asked now with a little confusion in his voice.</p>
      <p>Justin replied, "Yes. Lawyer, barrister, counselor, whatever you call it."</p>
      <p>"And a 'pseudo-private eye'?"</p>
      <p>Justin shrugged. "It comes with my day job, I suppose. Not that it matters."</p>
      <p>Lightning quickly ran through the possible scenarios he could think of as to why an attorney and "pseudo-private eye" would show up out of the blue. Was he being sued? Was Cruz being sued? Was it <em>both</em> of them. If so, he couldn't think of anyone that would do such a thing.</p>
      <p>At least, not at the moment.</p>
      <p>He decided to start out strong. "Am I being sued?", he said.</p>
      <p>If Justin had been surprised by that question, he didn't show it. "No." he replied.</p>
      <p>"Cruz?"</p>
      <p>This time, Justin gave a slight smile before replying, "No again, Mr. McQueen. Don't worry, you're not being served if that is your main concern."</p>
      <p>"So then who hired you? And why are you here?"</p>
      <p>"Attorneys don't necessarily have to be hired to ask questions, among other things Mr. McQueen. I'd think you knew that, seeing as how you're dating a lawyer."</p>
      <p>Lightning paused as the waiter brought the pastries and gasoline to their table. He thanked the waiter and continued their facsimile of a conversation.</p>
      <p>"But this is about Cruz, right?" Lightning asked as he narrowed his eyes.</p>
      <p>Justin waved a tire in the air dismissively before taking a sip of his gasoline. "Half true," he said nonchalantly, "but I'm also here to talk about Jackson Storm."</p>
      <p>Lightning nearly exploded with rage at this statement. "Make it fast," he hissed. Looks like he'd be needing that gasoline as well.</p>
      <p>Justin gave him a forced grin and bit into one of the pastries. He finished the bite and continued. "Hey, I don't like Jackson Storm any more than you do. But what I'm about to tell you is absolutely true. If you argue against the evidence, you're practically arguing against yourself." He took a deep, unnecessary breath for dramatics.</p>
      <p>"Cruz Ramirez is in love with Jackson Storm."</p>
      <p>At first, Lightning was upset beyond belief. This was a joke. It had to be. A total joke. Then he thought a little about it. Could it be true? He took a few seconds to study the television up ahead as he wondered, idly biting into a pastry.</p>
      <p>"Today, the famed street racer Delta Sigma was seen racing at yet another illegal race. State police are searching for her at the moment, but they have sill seen no sign of her. Federal authorities are also stepping in to assist in capturing her." A picture of a glittering black-and-gold Lamborghini Ankonian, side spray-painted with a gold Delta and Sigma, appeared on the screen. Delta's gaze swept coolly over Lightning, who felt unnerved over the force of the glare behind the grin.</p>
      <p>Justin noticed, taking another bite of the pastry. "Distracted, now are we?" he asked. With a soft click, the TV shut off. "Let's not do that anymore."</p>
      <p>Lightning sighed. "I believe you," he said.</p>
      <p>Justin perked up. He blinked in amazement. "Wow, you're taking this well—"</p>
      <p>"—I believe you've cracked," continued Lightning, "Cruz would never fall for a cocky, stupid Next-Gen like Storm."</p>
      <p>So it wasn't time to celebrate. Justin frowned before recollecting himself. "Okay," he said slowly, quietly. His eyes hardened. "But just know," Justin began before pausing, "If this situation isn't handled properly, it could mean trouble for both of the racers." And with that, the lawyer called over the waiter for the checkbook before putting a few bills on the table and driving off.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>